


A Night on Amazonia

by Spaceman130



Series: Falling Rain, Spilling Blood [7]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceman130/pseuds/Spaceman130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fry, Leela, Bender, and Hermes are on Amazonia for part of their nightwalker extermination mission.  There, they must fight to survive as they're attacked by hordes of Amazonians who have fallen victim to the nightwalkers and have consequently undergone a horrifying transformation.  In addition, Fry and his team must also do battle with another prime walker who has them in her crosshairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on Amazonia

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on mission 19 of Vampire Rain. Thanks to KurtPikachu2001 for helping me edit it and for being supportive of my work.
> 
> IMPORTANT: This story is currently incomplete and is a WIP.

**Amazonia**

Hermes opened the side door of the EIB command vehicle and carefully made his way out into the pouring rain, followed by Leela, then Bender, then lastly Fry.

Fry's heart pounded as he stepped out into Amazonia's fresh atmosphere. He and his teammates were exiting the command vehicle because Fry had sensed a dangerous, hostile presence outside and they needed visual confirmation of what it was. From the off-the-scale readings it gave on their radars, it was most likely a prime walker.

The thought that they were near another prime made Fry shudder. He remembered the near-fatal injuries that he and Leela had sustained from fighting the previous one. If this one was anywhere near as bad as James, Fry wanted no part in battling it.

The four soldiers spotted their target pacing around the middle of the grassy clearing they were in. They split up and stepped farther apart from each other, their pistols drawn and aimed.

The target was a human-sized woman with chin-length dirty blond hair. She was clad in a punkish-looking black leather outfit which revealed a fair amount of cleavage and ended at her thighs. She wore a pair of high-heeled boots that reached up above her knees, also made of black leather.

Judging by the woman's attire, Fry had no doubt in his mind that he and his teammates had found Margaret Attwill.

"With the cycle of the sun and the full moon fast arriving, how could this happen?" Margaret asked aloud as she paced around the middle of the clearing. Her voice had a hint of an English accent.

_The cycle of the sun and the full moon._

Fry and his teammates heard that phrase repeated over and over in New New York, but still, none of them had any idea what it meant.

Margaret turned to face Fry and his teammates, all of whom were pointing handguns at her.

Fry froze in fear. Studying Margaret, he saw that she had cold blue eyes, eyes which he could almost feel burning into his.

 _Is she going to attack us like James did?_ Fry wondered.

Instead of attacking the team, Margaret remained calm, despite having four loaded pistols aimed at her head. "I thought the EIB was the government's eyes and ears, not the bloody teeth," she said slyly.

Fry, Leela and Hermes all stared at Margaret, not knowing how to react. With those words, they all came to the same realization — that Margaret and the other prime walker knew about their organization and what they intended to do. But how?

"You wanna talk about bloody teeth, fangface?" Bender shot back.

"Bender!" Leela scolded, shooting a dirty look at the robot. The last thing they needed was to have Margaret turn on them because Bender couldn't keep his insulting mouth shut.

Fortunately for them, Margaret only snickered softly and gave Bender a half-smile.

Hermes lowered his gun. "Listen. We —" he started to say.

"You don't have to lie," Margaret interrupted. "We're in contact with the EIB. They informed us that there's a rogue team out to get us. They warned us that we should be careful."

"What?" was all Hermes could think to say. Neither he nor any of his teammates could believe that after all their efforts to keep the EIB secret from the nightwalkers, the two parties had been in touch the entire time.

Margaret gave the team one last knowing smirk before turning around and leaving them by themselves. Fry and his teammates watched as she calmly walked through a tunnel cut into the side of a mountain and disappeared into its dark depths.

The four soldiers gathered at the tunnel entrance.

Leela looked Hermes in the eye. "Let's follow her," she insisted, sounding eager to engage the enemy.

Hermes remained silent for a moment, clearly in thought. "It might be a trap," he said cautiously. "But we have no choice. She's a prime. That means we have to take her down."

With those words, the four soldiers all cocked their pistols in preparation. Leela, Bender and Hermes began to make their way into the tunnel, but Fry nervously held his ground.

Staring into the deep blackness, Fry couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. It was obvious he and his team were headed straight into unknown danger. He didn't know where the tunnel led to, or how he and his team would destroy Margaret if they did find her.

Worst of all, they had no idea what kind of harm Margaret was capable of.

They would just have to follow that age-old military mantra: _Adapt, improvise, and overcome._

Fry hesitated before reluctantly following his teammates into the dark.

* * *

Fry and his three teammates trudged through the tunnel without saying a word. Except for the rain pattering against the ground outside and the soles of the soldiers' boots sinking into the dirt as they walked, it was dead silent.

Navigating the tunnel wasn't an issue for the four of them, as they had night vision to help them see in the dark. Furthermore, the tunnel led straight ahead without any twists or turns.

Walking from one end of the tunnel to the other wasn't as bad as Fry had expected it to be. It took the team only a few minutes to get to the other end, and they didn't encounter any enemies on the way.

There were still a couple of things that put Fry on edge. They were pursuing a dangerous prime walker without any real plan of how they were going to destroy her, nor an idea of what she was up to.

Exacerbating the dilemma was the fact that in addition to the prints of Margaret's heels on the ground, the team also observed enormous prints on the ground, indicating that Amazonians had been here as well.

 _Please, let it only be Margaret we have to deal with,_ Fry prayed in his mind. _Let's just kill her, then get the hell off this planet._

When they reached the end of the tunnel, the four soldiers found themselves in a very large, circular clearing surrounded by tall ledges on all sides, as if they were at the bottom of a pit. There was no sign of Margaret, however. In the distance, Fry could see a searchlight positioned near a very tall tree.

"What's that searchlight doing there?" Fry asked Hermes.

"The advance team must have left it there," Hermes replied. "But I don't know what it's there for."

"Never mind the searchlight," Leela interjected, pointing a finger up at a ledge on the other side of the pit. "We've got bigger problems. _Much_ bigger problems."

Fry, Bender, and Hermes looked up to where Leela was pointing. Fry saw, to his dismay, two of the planet's resident giant, muscle-bound tribal women walking along two ledges on the other side of the pit. The Amazonian on the upper ledge was a brunette, while the one on the lower ledge was a blonde. Both wore skimpy clothing and boots made of animal fur.

"Sweet lion of Zion," Hermes said. Normally he would have exclaimed such a thing, but he couldn't alert the Amazonians. "We'll have to take them out. But we'll need something better than these peashooters." After giving his pistol a brief glance, he holstered it, then looked over at Bender. "Let's all rearm. What have you got, Rodríguez?"

Bender opened his door, revealing an assortment of firearms in his chest compartment. The cache included three assault rifles, a sniper rifle, and a double-barreled shotgun.

Hermes thought for a moment about who to assign which weapons to. "Okay. Fry, you get the double barrel. Turanga, take the sniper. Rodríguez and I will back you up with the assault rifles."

Fry pulled the shotgun out of Bender's compartment. He had to strain a bit to lift it; it was heavier than he expected it to be. Examining the weapon, he noticed that it had a pump which made it easier to reload than a sawn-off.

Fry wasn't sure about Hermes's game plan. "Are you sure about this, Captain?" he asked uncertainly. "I've never used one of these before."

"It isn't much harder to use than a single barrel," Hermes reassured him. "Just let an Amazonian get close and then fire. You can blow her away with one shot."

Fry felt uneasy. He didn't like the idea of being anywhere near the Amazonians, especially now since their nightwalker forms gave them even greater speed and strength than they already had.

Leela pulled the sniper rifle out of Bender's compartment. After Hermes and Bender retrieved their assault rifles, the four soldiers jogged over to the center of the pit.

Fry, Leela, Bender and Hermes all stood with their weapons drawn and aimed at the Amazonians unaware of their presence.

"Turanga, take those two out," Hermes instructed in a whisper.

Leela nodded at him and crouched down. Fry watched as she stared down the scope and adjusted the magnification.

Fry then turned his gaze up to the two Amazonians walking along the ledges above them. He heard Leela pull the trigger, then saw the bullet fly into blonde's head. The blonde uttered a brief inhuman cry and dropped lifelessly to the ground.

Leela prepared to aim for the brunette. But as she did, the brunette looked down and saw her friend dissolving into a large puddle of acid. She then spotted the soldiers at the bottom of the pit.

Fully aware that she had some potential victims, the brunette Amazonian immediately transformed. Her skin turned deathly pale, her eyes changed to a monstrous green, her canine teeth lengthened into fangs, and her fingernails became long, sharp claws. The entire process took the blink of an eye.

Startled by the Amazonian's sudden transformation, Leela missed her head and shot her in the chest instead.

Unfazed by the shot, the brown-haired Amazonian jumped down to the ground, landed feet first, and began to charge the soldiers, running toward them with the superhuman agility typical of a nightwalker.

"Open fire!" Hermes barked.

Bender and Hermes pulled the triggers on their assault rifles and opened up two streams of bullets on the charging Amazonian. Leela took careful aim and put another sniper bullet into the Amazonian's body.

All of these shots damaged the Amazonian, but weren't enough to take her out, or even stop her from charging.

Fry was the only one not firing a weapon. That was because he knew the double-barreled shotgun was effective only at short range, and he was waiting for the right time to deliver a fatal blow to the Amazonian.

But could he?

The Amazonian came closer, so close that Fry could hear its eerie, inhuman breathing as it approached.

"Fry, shoot!" Leela cried.

Fry's heart thumped hard as the Amazonian came frighteningly close to him. He aimed the shotgun's barrels up at her flat, toned stomach. Gritting his teeth, he pulled the trigger.

The gun discharged with a loud bang. The two shotgun shells, fired simultaneously, sent forth a score of pellets that ripped through the Amazonian's stomach. She uttered an inhuman cry of pain and fell onto her back with an audible thud and lay on the ground, unmoving.

The team then watched as the Amazonian's body disintegrated from the middle and melted into a sizeable puddle of acid.

Fry let out a relieved sigh. The Amazonian was only a few feet away from him before he had made the shot. If she had gotten any closer, he would have been dead.

A sudden rumbling sound took Fry out of his relieved state and put him back on edge.

"Wh-what's that?" Fry stammered fearfully.

His heart pounding, he whirled around to view the source of the continuous noise.

To his horror, he saw four Amazonians — all in nightwalker form — stampeding down the ledges above the tunnel he had come from.

"These guys are worse than the five-oh!" Bender exclaimed.

"C'mon, let's wipe 'em out!" Hermes shouted.

Hermes, Bender, and Leela had just enough time to reload their guns with full magazines before one of the enormous women dropped down to the ground and began to storm toward them.

As his teammates opened fire on the Amazonian, Fry pulled back the fore-end on his shotgun and loaded two fresh rounds into its chamber.

Fry aimed the loaded shotgun at the charging Amazonian. As he waited for her to close in, he couldn't help but be astounded at how much punishment the women could take. Bender and Hermes had almost depleted their current magazines (a total of thirty bullets each) on the one Amazonian alone, and she still hadn't gone down.

The Amazonian rushed toward Fry, her clawed fingers outstretched.

Fry pulled the trigger and blasted her in the stomach. The Amazonian dropped lifelessly to the ground.

Up ahead, Fry could see that the other three Amazonians had already leapt to the ground and were charging the team in a single file line.

"Fry, we're reloading! Take 'em out!" Hermes ordered as he and Bender extracted empty magazines from their assault rifles.

Fry gulped. He had to make every shot count or else he and his teammates were screwed.

Fry stood his ground and waited for the Amazonians to come close. Fry yanked on the trigger each time one of them got close, managing to blow each of them away with single, well-timed shots.

"Wow," Fry uttered after he had gunned them all down. He stepped backward to avoid the massive acid puddles spreading on the ground.

"Fry, your stock is empty. Reload," Hermes reminded Fry.

"Oh." Fry didn't know that the shotgun could hold only ten rounds at once and that he had just expended all of them. He reached into his pocket, grabbed a magazine, and loaded it into the shotgun.

Fry was just in time to reload. As he finished, two Amazonians emerged from the tunnel and began charging the team.

"More nightwalkers! Take 'em out!" Hermes barked.

The sounds of silenced gunfire rang in Fry's ears as his three teammates unloaded their weapons on the Amazonians. Leela, Bender, and Hermes concentrated all their shots on one of the women and managed to destroy her before she could reach them. Fry waited for the other one to get close to him, then he gunned it down with ease.

As the Amazonian hit the ground, he saw two more enormous women emerge from the tunnel. Bender and Hermes reloaded their assault rifles and shot at the Amazonians. Leela sniped at both of the creatures as they charged the team, her shots accurate but unable to take them out.

Growing more accustomed to the double-barreled shotgun, Fry moved toward the Amazonians to take them out. He shot one down, moved backward to prevent the other Amazonian from reaching him, then blew her away as well.

Fry ran back to join his teammates, then reloaded the shotgun with more ammunition.

"Is that all of 'em?" Fry asked in disbelief. He was in shock that he and his team were able to survive the relentless onslaught of Amazonian nightwalkers thus far.

"Afraid not," Hermes replied, pointing toward the tunnel.

Fry turned around and let out a groan. "Give me a break!"

Sure enough, three more Amazonians were charging them from the tunnel in a tight triangle formation. This time, he was able to recognize them from his last adventure on Amazonia. Kug, sporting a large blue mohawk, led the trio as they stormed toward the team, followed by Thog (a blond Amazonian with bones in her hair) and Ornik (a dark-skinned Amazonian) at her sides.

Even from the distance he was at, Fry could see the fury in their monstrous green eyes as they stampeded toward him, claws outstretched.

Leela opened fire and put a sniper bullet in Ornik's chest. Hermes and Bender followed suit, riddling the dark-skinned Amazonian's body with bullets.  
  
Seemingly angry that she was being targeted first, Ornik pulled ahead of Kug, wanting to be the first to claim a victim. She darted at Fry, but before she could deliver a fatal slash, he dropped her with one well-aimed shotgun blast.

One of Leela's shots took off Kug's left arm. She seemed to be fazed by the loss of the limb, as she charged toward Fry even faster. Kug's sudden increase in speed caused Fry's eyes to grow wide with terror. Gritting his teeth, Fry pulled the trigger and blew Kug away with seconds to spare.

This left Thog as the last surviving member of her group. Fry only had a few seconds left to live as he cocked the shotgun. Thog was only a few feet away from Fry at the moment. As she drew closer, she hauled her arm back, preparing to deliver a fatal blow to Fry.

At the very last second, Fry yanked back on the shotgun's trigger and fired. The shot nearly split Thog in half at the stomach. With an inhuman "urgh", she fell backward lifelessly. Her huge, limp body made a loud thump as it hit the ground.

Fry's heart pounded wildly in his chest. He inhaled and exhaled rapidly. He had had far too many close calls for just two minutes of fighting.

"Is that all of them?" Fry asked breathlessly.

None of his teammates replied initially. For the next ten or fifteen seconds, they all listened hard. The only noises Fry could hear were the rain pattering against the ground and thunder rumbling. He couldn't hear any more Amazonians pounding the ground while running toward him.

"Yeah. I think so," Leela replied, sounding relieved.

Fry sighed in relief. But once again, his relief was short-lived.

"Wait. Not so fast," Hermes said in a nervous whisper.

"What's the matter, Captain?" Fry asked, sounding equally as tense.

"We're not alone," Hermes replied, his tone implying they were in grave danger.

Fry noticed that as he spoke, Hermes was looking upward at a ledge near the top of the pit.

Fry, Leela, and Bender all followed Hermes's gaze. Fry's mouth dropped open in fear when he realized what Hermes was staring at.

On a ledge high above the quartet of soldiers stood Margaret Attwill. Using his telescopic view, Fry could see that she was gazing down at the four of them with a pleased, evil smile on her face. In one hand, she held a machine gun.


End file.
